May the Transsexual: Alpha Sapphire
by Oreo Stories
Summary: May is a Transsexual Girl who just moved to Hoenn to live closer to her father, but accidentally gets caught up in a pokemon Journey along the way. Watch as she deals with a mother who is the living embodiment of the Oedipus complex, a father that can't get enough of her, and an array of pokemon with fetishes galore.


Pokemon does not belong to me, and neither do any other series I may reference or mention. This is a non-profit work and I don't have a job, please don't sue.

**Warnings: Contains transgender, bestiality, anthro, copious amounts of sex, underage sex, and possibly others. If you don't know what these are, then please research before you read if you don't want to get surprised and/or sickened.**

**(Parentheses) are May's thoughts.**

_**Story Start**_

Today was moving day, and a certain May Hakura was confined to the back of the moving truck. Through the wall separating the back of the truck and the seats, you could hear a man moaning; may was currently upset that she wasn't there as well.

"Damnit, why did mom have to hog him all for herself? She knows I like guys too!" she grumbled to herself. May was an attractive sixteen year old girl with extremely large breasts and a cute, short haircut. She was currently wearing a red bandanna, a red shirt, and tight black bicycle shorts. Her shoes were currently off along with her socks in order to keep cool, but her sneakers (which were red as well) could be seen next to the box she was sitting on.

Eventually, she just couldn't take it anymore and dropped her shorts. There was no underwear underneath them, so she put her hand between her legs. Suddenly, she seemed to pull something upwards; lo and behold, a large penis that lacked testicles shot up.

If you are confused, May is a transsexual. A transsexual is a person who was born the wrong gender, so they go through a long process to become the desired gender. May had known she was a girl on the inside since she was little, so once she became ten, she started taking hormones to become feminine; a side effect of that is that she hit puberty a little early.

Suddenly, the back of the van opened up; May quickly tucked her package back and put on her shorts. She then walked outside only to find no one there, so she tried to go inside the house they parked in front of. Her mother barged out and said:

"May, we're here honey! Wasn't it tiring riding in the back with all our things? Well, this is Little Root Town. What do you think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it seems like it should be a nice place to live, don't you think? And you get your own room this time, May! Come on, you have to see the inside!" She then took May by the hand and went inside. Once inside, May's mother continued.

"See, May? Isn't it nice in here too? The moving company's pokemon even help with the packing and cleanup. They really make moving a cinch!" One of the machoke that were unpacking your things came up behind May's mother and started grunting. Apparently they were finished, as May's mother said "Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!" The pokemon grunted some more, then walked outside. "You should go and see your new room upstairs, May!" Her mother continued, "Dad even bought a new clock for it to help celebrate the big move. You'll need to set the time, though!"

May simply nodded and went upstairs. She took a look around and found her bed, Wii U, PC, TV, assorted plush toys, and a new purple clock. She set it to the right time, and her mother came inside.

"How do you like your new room, May? Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs too. It's really nice to have Pokemon around to help us!" May doubted that was the only reason why her mother liked them. "Oh, you should make sure that everything's all there on your desk." Her mother added.

May took her mother's advice, mainly due to her mother's crotch still being wet, and wrote an entry in her journal. Her mother was quite a deviant; she would often have sex with anything male or with male parts, but disguised it behind a naturally caring, motherly attitude. It was almost like an Oedipus complex's wet dream.

* * *

As May went downstairs, her mother called out to her, "Oh! May! Quick! Come quickly!" May power walked over to her mother, ignoring the innuendo. "It's the Petalburg Gym! Maybe Dad will be on TV!"

May looked in the direction of the downstairs TV and watched. "…We brought you this report from in front of PetalBurg Gym. Next up, a special look at a long-awaited meteor shower in the next star show…"

"Oh… it's already ended" said her mother. "Looks like your dad was on, but we missed his part. What a shame." May had to admit, her father was quite handsome and well built. "But that reminds me, one of Dad's friends lives in this town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself." May decided she might as well.

As she exited her home, she took a look around and noticed her new town was somewhat bare. There was only one other house besides hers and a large laboratory that she figured was the professor's. The prof's house was next door to hers, so she went ahead and visited.

The first thing she noticed is that the door was slightly open. When she accidentally stumbled inside, a woman came up to her and asked her name. When given, she exclaimed that May was, in fact, her new neighbor. She continued,

"We have a son about the same age as you. He was excited about making a new friend; he should be in his room upstairs. I hope you'll introduce yourself!" May sighed and went upstairs to meet this boy. Inside, there was a young boy wearing a white hat, black shorts, and a red shirt. He began to say something.

"Pokemon fully restored… Items all packed, and…" He then looked over and saw May standing inside the stairway. "Y-you… Who are you?" May gave her name, and the boy thought it over for a few seconds. "May? Oh, you're the new kid who just moved in next door?! Huh… I didn't know that you'd be a girl." May was upset at this. "Dad – I mean, professor Birch – told me you were the kid of a gym leader, and I sort of hoped you'd be a guy." May was still upset, but for a different reason. (Why is a guy _that_ cute gay?!) "My name is Brendan. Well, I guess we are still neighbors, so… Nice to meet you! Let's be friends, okay? Huh? Hey, May… Don't you have any pokemon? If you want, I can go catch you one." May was intrigued; he was cute, and he had a nice butt. "Aw, wait, I forgot…" No, no! "I'm supposed to be going out to help my dad catch some wild pokemon. Some other time, okay?" Brendan then went downstairs (Damnit, now how am I supposed to watch his butt?!); May decided that she might as well leave too.

* * *

Upon exiting her neighbor's house, she noticed a little girl a few yards away looking at something, so she decided to investigate.

"I think I hear screaming up ahead! What should I do? What should we do? Somebody has to go help…" May decided to investigate when she heard a man cry out.

"H-Help me!" She ran forwards only to find a brown-haired man in a labcoat with a black, dog-like pokemon chasing him. She noticed a red 'stick' hanging between its legs.

"Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out!" the man shouted. "In my bag! There are some pokeballs!" May walked up to the bag laid nearby, noticing that there were three pokemon available. One was labeled Torchick, another Treeko, and the third Mudkip. The 'mudkip' sounded preferable, so she chose that one. May quickly sent out the pokemon only to reveal a blue, four-legged fish with a large crest on the top of its head and spiky orange cheeks. May decided to use the attack which it most likely had: Tackle. The mudkip and its dark adversary quickly got into a tackle war, which the mudkip won in three hits. The man walked up to her and started talking.

"Whew… I was in the tall grass to survey wild pokemon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot! Oh? But you're Norman's kid, May! I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've grown into quite the young lady. This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come along to my lab."

May was dragged to the laboratory she saw earlier, trailing behind her father's friend while trying to escape the death-grip he held on her shoulder.

"So, May! I've heard so much about you from your father, but he said you don't have your own pokemon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there! Looks like you really are your father's daughter! Oh, yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that pokemon you used earlier?"

Birch gave May the mudkip she had used to defend the professor.

"While you're at it, why not give a nickname to that Mudkip?" he asked. May agreed, and birch seemed happy.

"Yup, that's the spirit! So, what kind of name will you go with?"

May took a look at the pokemon in front of her, but couldn't discern a gender. She decided to go with 'Monica'. The newly dubbed Monica seemed happy at its new name, so May assumed it was female… in its mind, at the least. Birch then began to speak

"You know, if you work with your pokemon and gain experience, I think you'll make a pretty excellent trainer. My boy, Brendan, happens to be out on Route 103 right now, surveying pokemon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself. What do you think?" May agreed (I get to see his cute butt… and it will probably be sticking to the inside of his pants!). "Great! I'm sure that Brendan'll be happy to hear that, too. He can help teach you what it means to be a trainer… Oh, yes! And if you're ever lost along the way, just use the AreaNav on your PokeNav Plus! You can use it to see how to get to Route 103, where Brendan should be. And if you or your pokemon get tired, get some rest back at your new house."

* * *

May headed out (He's finally done talking!) and went north, according to her pokenav. Along the way, she fought various pokemon and learned that Monica can use water gun. As she walked into the next town, a man in a blue smock approached her.

"Hi there! I work at the Poke Mart! From what I can see, you're a novice trainer. Am I right? Okay. Being super kindhearted as I am, I'm going to give you useful advice. First of all, that's a poke mart" he pointed at a building across the small town. "Just look for the blue roof. We sell a variety of goods, including poke balls for catching pokemon! I'd like you to have this as a special promotion!" The man then handed over a potion. "Potions can be used anytime, so they can be very useful to have." He then grabbed May's hand and pulled her over to the Pokemon Center. "This is a pokemon center! Look for a red roof! Ask a woman inside, and she'll restore you pokemon's health. That's it. That was the advice from me- the supremely kindhearted clerk. Have a great Journey!"

The clerk tried to walk off, but may grabbed his shoulder and used her main attack, 'sexy puppy eyes', which consists of rubbing her rather large breasts on the recipient while giving the puppy-dog eyes; the man caved in and gave her ten more potions. May then thanked him with another boob-squish-hug and ran off (I might visit him later, that turned me on). After running north, she checked her pokenav to make sure she was on the right route; she was, so she continued on.

* * *

May ran into a water-bird pokemon, but was able to easily defeat it with Monica's help. May soon walked up to Brendan, who had his back turned to her.

"Okay, so it's this one and that one that live on route 103… Huh? Hey, May!" Brendan then saw the Mudkip at May's side, "Ohhh, so you finally got a pokemon from my dad? Then how about a little battle? Since we're here and all! I'm going to teach you what being a trainer's all about!"

Brendan then sent out his pokemon, a green Gecko-like one (I don't get much of a choice, do I?). May was pretty sure that Brendan's pokemon was a grass type, so she decided to stick to tackles. However, the treeko was only using pound (doesn't he know any grass type moves?). It was quickly defeated, and Brendan said,

"Huh. You're not too shabby, May." Brendan recalled his pokemon; "It was a good battle. Thanks! Here! Lemme heal up both our parties real quick." Brendan then pulled out two potions and elixers and gave one of each to May, who used them on Monica. "I think I know why my dad had his eye on you now. Look, you just got your pokemon, right? And you already have that strong of a bond? I get the feeling that you could befriend any pokemon, May. No doubt. Well, I've got some good data here, so I guess it's time to go back to the lab. You should head back too, May!" Brendan then left (damn, he's not sweaty at all! Oh well, at least I got to see that cute butt… and he's hot when battling) and May went towards home. As she went south towards Little Root town, Brendan was waiting for her right near the small village on the way there.

"I'm heading back to my dad's lab first! Come on, May!" Exclaimed Brendan. He ran back home, and May followed him, but he seemed to have disappeared. May checked inside the lab, and someone called her name.

"Oh! May! Over here!" May walked towards the speaker, Professor Birch. "So I hear you beat Brendan on your first try. Amazing! Brendan's been helping with my research for a long time, so he has a pretty long history as a trainer already." (He's been a trainer for a while, but only has one grass-type without any grass-type moves?) "Mm-hmm! I think that settles it! May, I ordered this Pokedex for my research, but I think you should take it." Birch handed May a pokedex, though the model was one she was not familiar with. "That pokedex is a high-tech tool that automatically makes a record of any pokemon you meet or catch. My boy Brendan takes his with him everywhere he goes. Whenever he catches a rare pokemon and records its data in the pokedex, why, he comes to seek me out whenever I'm in the field and show me! The pokemon and people you will meet… and the great expanse of nature that lies before you! Experience them both while you fill in your pokedex. I'd love it if your world seemed wider than ever! Though I'd love it even more if you came back from time to time to show me what progress you've made… Arghhh! I'm getting the itch to get out and do fieldwork again!"

Then Brendan talked (Why are these people so chatty?)

"Huh… so you got a pokedex too, May. Well then here. Have some poke balls on me; you can use them to catch wild pokemon." Brendan handed May five pokeballs. "If you catch a pokemon in the wild and battle together with it for a while, it will grow stronger for you! Take that as a bit of advice from a more experienced trainer like me! I'm going to get ready to head out from Littleroot town myself. It's like… I don't know… It really gets you pumped up, right? We both gotta give it our all out there, May!"

Brendan then stopped talking, but remained where he was (that's kinda creepy); May rushed out and to her new home.

* * *

"Oh, What an adorable Pokemon! You got it from Professor Birch, how nice! You're your father's child, all right. You look good together with pokemon! Now go ahead and wash up, dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Her mother exclaimed. May followed her instructions, then tried to talk to her.

"Mom, I was hoping that I could go on a journey…" she muttered. Her mother simply looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"If I come across one, I can get you a pokemon of your choice." She bartered. Her mother grinned and stated her choice.

"If you come across a male Machoke, Vigoroth, Zangoose, Medicham, or any other strong pokemon, send it straight to me."

May grinned as well, then gave her mother a hug.

"Oh, I should give you these." Said her mother, "They were going to be a birthday present, but I think you could use them now." She then handed May a pair of sneakers. May put them on and noticed immediately that her feet felt much better in these.

"I got you a pair of custom running shoes to fit your foot shape; I know how painful your feet were in those old shoes." May gave her mother another hug and a thank you.

"I'm going to miss you, so I just want you to have this one last thing." She said. She then wrapped her arms around May and gave May's butt a squeeze. Her breasts were pressing against May's own pair, and May was enjoying it immensely.

"I want you to come visit soon. I'll have a special surprise waiting for you…" Seduced May's mother. May decided to stay one more day to make her mother happy. It had nothing to do with her raging erection or the fact that she had a potentially amorous Mother. Nope, not at all.


End file.
